


Day 25: FWB

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Chloe is too busy being a lawyer to be in anything serious.





	Day 25: FWB

“Nothing serious,” Chloe puffed, closing her eyes as Alya kissed her neck, “and no marks!”

Alya bulled back with a slightly feral grin, causing Chloe to put a hand to where she had just been. The skin felt tender under her touch. 

“You brat!” Chloe shrieked, tackling the laughing girl. “You’ll pay for that.”

“Oh I count on it,” came Alya’s sharp reply. 

After working around each other for months, Chloe had cornered Alya in her office. An arrangement style that would benefit a high profile journalist and a well known lawyer had been agreed on between meetings and gasping breaths, leading to this. 

It wasn’t that they didn’t like each other- they never had the “no strings attached” talk- just the phrase “nothing serious” whispered before every time their bodies collided. It worked well enough. They were too busy for much else, and too guarded for much emotional intimacy, but as words and caresses became more tender they knew something was going to give.

As Chloe pushed a bruising kiss to Alya’s lips, they couldn’t help but hope it would happen soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was my birthday so I didn't write anything!


End file.
